Accidents
by Ryzik7
Summary: I shook his world by accident, so he destroyed mine. Accidents happen all the time, so it was no surprise but I wonder how one more move from him could have brought us to fall in love by accident... Alvin x Brittany One-shot... CGI Characters...


**Hey everyone! Thanks for coming to read my first one-shot, I hope you like it!**

* * *

Accidents, they lead to many problems. An accident is something we don't do purposely or with bad intentions, they just seem to happen and it's this that we have to learn, accidents always happen. So why is the chipmunk I have always secretly loved dragging me down the school hallway right now by my chipmunk arm. The way he drags me truly speaks for the built up anger inside him and I wonder if I'm safe right now as we approach the Janitor's Closet.

He doesn't just shove me into the closet, he actually throws me in and I have a hard time keeping my balance from the way he did it, not to mentioned how shaken I am by fear at the moment. Fear of what he will do, fear of what he wants to do. Fear from the fact that Alvin Seville is towering over me, glaring down at me with the darkest expression I have ever seen that makes me feel so small. Those eyes that always seemed to shine whenever I looked in them, those eyes that always glowed with so much energy and enthusiasm were now darkened orbs giving me a passionate feel of hate and anger towards me.

"Brittany, you are going to tell me what that was all about," he demanded darkly in a way that made me lose my balance again and shake. I would admit to anyone in the world that right now, I'm very scared. I'm more scared than I was during our darkest times with Ian. I'm scared like a child being hovered over by some monster. Actually, that's what seems to be going on every time I look into those dark orbs. I feel like a child about to disappear under the clutches of a monster.

"It… it was an accident Alvin. I didn't mean to do that." I mutter sadly and guiltily. I knew what I had done was wrong, but I had to snap him out of it. Now that we're back in school, it's like the year we met the chipmunks all over again. Alvin's always hanging out with the jocks, always ignoring us. He'll be gone all day for either practice for sports or to hang out with Ryan and his other friends. It has really been getting to me and I guess I snapped. It was wrong but I was hoping it would wake him up.

**_Flash Back_**

I was walking through the hall, and I was angry. I was angry for one main reason, Alvin Seville stood me up. I asked him to meet me at the gym for something important during lunch time and he never showed up, and I wasn't surprised, but I asked one of his friends and he said Alvin was with Ryan outside. I'm fuming now as I'm walking, ready to blow at any moment.

I walk outside and I see Ryan immediately, he is sitting at the same table that he is always sitting at, and I also immediately see a small figure in a red sweater talking to Ryan and playing around, having a good time. I immediately jump onto the table and he just looks over at me.

"Well, well Seville, weren't we just talking about what a chick magnet you were a minute ago with all the girls approaching you randomly?" Ryan asked with a bit of a laugh and I saw Alvin let out a laugh as well as he looks over at me, but now he sees that I'm angry.

"Whoa, jeeze, calm down Brit! It was just an inside joke!" He says while throwing his arms into the air.

"What was an inside joke? What Ryan just said or you not showing up when I asked you to." I said, fuming.

"Whoa, that's what you're all mad about? Calm down, I was going to head over there after I showed Ryan something!" He says like I'm making a huge deal of a small situation.

"Um, no Alvin, I specifically asked you to show up at the start of lunch, and you promised me you would be there." I simply state.

"Big deal! Beginning of lunch, middle of lunch, same difference! It's during lunch and it's not like what ever you had to tell me was that important, otherwise you would have told me then and there!" He says in a defensive tone.

I just have to roll my eyes, this would be typical of his school self, putting me, my sisters, and his brothers in last for Ryan and all the other cool people he would rather hang out with. It's like we don't even exist to him anymore!

"Yes, Alvin, big deal… You know what; you're not worth what I was going to tell you." I say with determination.

"Oh jeeze Brittany, just tell me what it is right now!" Alvin says as I see him lean against a carton of milk.

"Nope, I'm not telling you anything Alvin! I'm sick of you abandoning us all of the time and treating us like we come in second place to you! I'm sick of seeing our family's sad faces when he hear that you are going to be gone for another whole evening, I'm sick of seeing you act like we don't even matter to you." I say with a deeply angry tone.

"Jeeze Brit, It's like you can't live without me," Alvin says with a light chuckle and Ryan laughs along with him.

That is where I blow, with such an ego that blows right into my heart and mind; I know there is nothing holding me back now. I know that whatever I do now is going to have its own outcome but there's nothing to stop me. The hate and adrenaline rushing through my mind has made it impossible for me to even think this through until I begin yelling.

"You think I can't live without you? Alvin Seville, if there's one thing I can live without, it's definitely you. The last thing I even want in my life is you, and I'm glad to hear every day that you won't be gone until night time, it becomes so peaceful that I wonder who could be sad about that!" I'm yelling and it seems like every word pierces deeper and deeper into him as he backs up a little, his eyes a little wide. I was so angry I punched an orange next to me and that was when life went into slow motion.

The orange I hit moved and rolled until it hit a fork in a bowl, the fork began to lean and I watched as it leaned toward the carton of milk that Alvin is leaning against and then the fork hits on just the right spot for me to see the carton tipping in Alvin's direction which falls and next thing I see is a chocolate milk covered, humiliated chipmunk as everyone, including Ryan, is laughing at him.

He glares at me in a dark stare and that's when he grabs me on the arm and begins dragging me.

**_Flash Back Over_**

"Is that what it was all about, Brittany!" He begins yelling, "Because I wasn't there the very second you wanted me to be, you want to go and throw chocolate milk all over me and humiliate me in front of every single person that I ever earned respect from, you realize how hard it's going to be to build that back up!"

"A…Alvin, it was an accident…" I mutter, scared and sad.

"Oh whatever Brittany! The only person who could be that clumsy might be Jeanette! Jeeze I swear Brittany, you're a great friend but you're so self centered sometimes and so annoying! Sometimes you're nothing but a big problem! There are some days that I wish I could grab a Fed-ex envelope, stuff you in it, super glue it shut, and mail you back to where you were mailed from while telling your fans that you were in an accident!"

These words, the way they pierced me like a dagger, they way the stung with each little letter that was spoke. The way he felt about me. It truly meant that there was no need to tell him what I wanted to tell him at the gym. It would never matter at this point. At this point, as strong as I am, there's nothing I can do but stand there and stare at him wide eyed as he stares back at me with a shocked, wide eyed expression of his own, and then I just break down and cry.

"Brit…" I hear him begin, "I didn't mean…. I… It was an accident…" He stammers as if he is shocked himself. I sense him approaching me.

"Get away…" I simply say with a destroyed and horrified voice, "Just shut up and go away!" I yell. I can sense him backing up, and yet I hear him speak.

"Brittany, I'm so—"I don't give him a chance, "Shut up and go away!" I yell again. I can hear him backing away much faster now, and I know he's leaving.

"By the way Alvin, you want to know what I was going to tell you! I was going to tell you that I felt like we should get closer and I wanted to begin to relationship with you Alvin! I wanted to see if something could happen between us but forget that, I already see where it will go!"

He's silent for a few moments, and then I hear him speak through my sobbing as I just sit against the wall, "I understand Brittany…" He said in a depressed tone it sounded like.

I don't know how long it's been but I soon feel familiar paws around me and soon I'm being embraced by my sisters. I look up at them trying to calm down but they just sit by me and hold me.

"What did he do Brittany? Alvin told us that you were in here and that it was his fault. What did he do?" I hear Jeanette ask in a sympathetic voice. I want to just blurt out everything he said, I just want to make the whole word hate Alvin Seville as much as I do now, but instead, I just shake my head and stare at the ground.

My sisters help me up and start leading me towards the front door where I see all of the students gathered, telling me that it is the end of school already. I had been in that closet for over three hours sobbing. I see the chipmunks in the distance, but for once I'm happy to see Alvin because he's standing all alone with his brothers standing a couple of feet away from him. They look at me and then I can clearly see them glare at Alvin as they move away a bit more. Alvin looked depressed as he simply sighed and looked at the ground.

Soon, Dave pulls up and we all get into the car, but all of us are on one side of the car while Alvin is one the other. Dave can clearly see that something us up, I can tell by the way he's looking at us in the mirror, but I guess he decided to leave it be as he simply began driving, The whole ride home is silent as I hide in my seat, trying to stay out of view from Alvin. My sisters clearly get my message as they move in a way that covers me as well. I feel a bit safer now, being out of view from the chipmunk who was threatening to stuff me into a package. The mere thought of it was terrorizing.

Soon, we're home and my sisters lead me upstairs and lock the door to our shared bedroom. They sit me down on the bed, and they question that I've been dreading has finally arrived as they sit down in front of me, and then ask me.

"Brittany, what did he say or do?" Eleanor asks as she stares at my eyes. I sigh, mostly in defeat, and begin speaking.

"Do you know about what happened in the lunchroom?" I ask and they both nod. Great, I get to cut right to the chase.

"Well, he dragged me to that closet and he yelled at me. I tried to tell him it was an accident but he wouldn't listen, he just kept yelling and he told me… that… sometimes he wants to stuff me in a package and mail me away, and then lie to the world and say that I was in some accident." I say sadly.

My sisters, they just gasp, owning horrified and shocked expressions on their faces. It was looks I had never seen out of them, and then they began speaking.

"He didn't tell us that, he just said that he said some things that he shouldn't have!" Eleanor exclaimed.

"That's a lot more serious than saying something he shouldn't have, that's a threat Brittany! That's a dark threat!" Jeanette exclaimed, just as shocked as anyone else at what Alvin had said. We all wonder if Alvin would really do what he said and it scared me, a lot.

"We better go talk to Dave," Jeanette said, "You can come or stay if you want."

"Jeanette, really… it's…" I was cut off though by my emotional and angry sister, Eleanor, that was getting more and more irritated.

"It's not okay Brittany! This is serious; I and Jeanette are telling Dave! You can come, or you can stay." Eleanor said and I just nodded my head and looked down as I listen to them open the door to my bedroom and then close it again. I walk to the door and stop and listen.

"Dave, we need to talk to you and Alvin, now." Jeanette said in a not so pleased mood.

"Oh, um, sure girls," Dave began, "Hey Alvin! Can you come up here for a minute please?" I listen and hear him arriving up the stairs.

"Hey Dave, what's up?" Alvin asked.

"Oh nothing," Jeanette began, "besides you threatening to stuff our sister in a package and mail her off then lie to the world about it!" she exclaimed, sounding truly angry. There was silence and I'm sure Dave was just as shocked.

"I—um…" I hear Alvin begin, but he is cut off by Dave.

"Alvin, is that true?" I hear Dave exclaim in an angry and disappointed voice.

"I—it was an accident… I would nev—" Alvin is cut off.

"Alvin! You know how cruel that is to say to one of your own family members! These girls live with you now and one of them lives in fear of you practically killing her now! You realize how dangerous and scary of a threat that probably is to a small chipette!"

"I—I'm sorry Dave." Alvin mutters with guilt, regret, and fear.

"I think it would be better for you sleep in my room with me for a few days and you stay away from Brittany, I'm telling you Alvin if I or any of us see you near Brittany, you will live in my room every breathing second. You will wake up in my room, get ready in my room, eat in my room, go to school, come home, stay in my room until bed time and then sleep in my room. Do you understand me Alvin?" Dave asks.

"Yes Dave." Alvin says.

"Now go get ready for dinner," I hear Dave say in a stressed tone as he closes the door to his bedroom. I hear Alvin scamper away and I feel even more scared than ever. What if Alvin gets mad at me for busting him, oh man my sisters did not think this through! Dinner time is soon, but today, I don't think I'm that hungry. I'm too focused on everything that is going on in my life lately to think about eating right now. It might be best if I stay in here in my room tonight even.

Come dinner, my sisters are calling for me and asking if I want to come. They come in, looking at me, but as I planned to do I denied their offer and told them that I wasn't really hungry tonight. With that they left and went downstairs where I can hear everyone chatting and making plates. A few times, I even hear my name mentioned but I put no thought into it.

So finally, night has come and we're all ready for bed. I'm in my usual pink gown as I lay in my bed, feeling comfortable with the fact that Alvin won't be in here tonight. Sleep in quickly upon me after good nights are shared.

It is not pleasant though; I toss and turn wildly in my bed as I dream of Alvin's attack upon me. He is trying to shove me into a package as I'm trying to fight back, but all is failed and I find myself stuck in a black hole.

I awaken in the middle of night, breathing hard and shaking a little. Fear has not left me though, for there is a shadow form sitting at the end of my bed. I can't tell if it's looking at me or not and when it sees I'm awake, it gets up and slowly approaches me. It comes more into the light and when I see that it's Alvin, I want to scream but he places his paw over my mouth and just stares at me. I stare back and I see regret and guilt in his eyes, maybe a sense of sorrow.

"Brittany," he begins, "I didn't come in here to package you off… I would never do that Brittany, no matter how angry I get. Even so, you don't know how much I regret saying that to you…" He says as he just sits down by me and I sit up as well looking at him.

"Alvin, I really didn't mean to do that. It was an accident, I promise." I say, my ears are arched.

"I know Brittany, I know, I was just to angry to realize that no one could have predicted where that orange would go. You know, if I had gone to the gym like I was supposed to in the first place, you wouldn't have been angry and wouldn't have hit that orange. Maybe I wouldn't have lost my chances with you." He said with regret.

I'm stuck silent, he was sad that he lost his chances with me? I thought he hated me, wanted to shove me in an envelope. I thought he wanted to send me away.

"I know what you're thinking. Those words can never be taken back, and I'm… well…," he sighs, "I'm sorry for saying them and ever thinking them. I like you a lot Brittany and would never want to hurt you."

As he finishes, our eyes become locked on each other. We search deep into each other's souls and find our connection. It feels like a burning fire linked between us and next thing I know, we're moving closer and closer together. Meeting, our lips touch but there is no hesitation as we close together into one kiss. It lasts a couple of seconds before I break away. I just smile and speak,

"I love you, Alvin." I lay back down after saying so and I find him laying down beside him, embracing me gently and I hear him whisper, "I love you Brittany."

* * *

**Thanks again, remember to leave a comment if you liked it!**

**If you liked this, then check out my other story "These Stages", I'm sure you'll love it as well!  
**


End file.
